Aspenstar's legacy
by Aspenwing
Summary: Old destinies are resurfacing and a RiverClan leader has a fierce urge to fulfill hers. One young ThunderClan she-cat is caught in the middle of the chaos murder, lying, betrayal, and a deadly prophecy from StarClan. She only has a dead apprentice, two siblings, and some good friends to help her complete the destiny that StarClan has bestowed upon the lake. Rated T for some blood.
1. Chapter 1, the battle with FlintClan

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Wildstar: ginger she-cat with a brown tail and green eyes

Deputy: Stormleap: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Littleberry: Tabby she-cat with amber eyes. – Cherrypaw's mentor

Warriors

Lightningpelt: black she-cat with a yellow tipped tail – Crystalpaw's mentor

Pondwhisker: blue-ish gray tom with long whiskers. Blue eyes.

Boulderfur: gray tom with blue eyes. – Mintpaw's mentor

Emberclaw- Ginger-brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Lemonwhisker: "Tart" yellow she-cat, light green eyes

Foxcrouch: Fox-looking male, blue eyes – Skypaw's mentor

Pineclaw: dark gray male, half ShadowClan, green eyes.

Vinetail: Gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

Oakstorm: Young, light brown male, with intense green eyes.

Frostflower: silver she-cat with blue-eyes – Cricketpaw's mentor

Specklefoot: Young brown tabby tom with white specks on the paws

Gingerflame: Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Mousepelt: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes- Pricklepaw's mentor

Featherstripe: Silver she-cat with white stripes.

Apprentices

Pricklepaw: Black tom with spiky fur.

Crystalpaw: White she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Skypaw: Blue-ish gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Cricketpaw: tan tom, white marks above his eyes that make him look mischievous.

Mintpaw: Light she-cat with light green eyes and white dots on the spine.

Cherrypaw: Calico she-cat with white tips. Medicine cat apprentice. Very light green eyes.

Queens and Kits

Leaftail: She-cat with golden patches and darker golden stripes on them.

The smell of a small amount of blood tinged the air, and the she-kit mewed quietly, and suddenly she felt a tongue rasping over her back. She mewed angrily and wiggled toward the milk scent the so tantalizingly wafted through the air. A giant force pushed her towards it, and she lay limp so it could bring her to the food. When she reached the teats, she latched on quickly, and then felt two more kits carrying a scent like hers pushed up against her. She felt gazes on her and she subconsciously felt safe and warm.

Chapter One

"AspenClan, attack!"

A white she-kit with golden patches burst out of the nursery, flanked by a white tabby tom and a light ginger she-kit.

"Whitefang and Suncloud, take care of the FlintClan warriors!" The first she-kit ordered, and the other two kits nodded and sprang onto the larger kits who were sitting out in the clearing, a spotted tan tom and a brown she-kit.

"I'll take Flintstar." The patched she-kit added menacingly.

The largest kit, a gray tabby, loomed menacingly by the fresh-kill pile.

"Flintstar," the she-kit spat "I told you never to come back."

The kit turned around, surprised, and then broke into a sneer.

"Aspenstar," he snarled "but that would be breaking my promise, wouldn't it?"

The smaller kit yowled and sprang at the tom, and they rolled over and over. Finally, they broke apart. The tom panted and looked at the other kits.

"FlintClan, retreat!"

As the other kits broke away from their tussle, the tom hissed at the she-kit, and as he turned away, gave a wink. As the larger kits raced away, the smaller ones broke into a cheer.

"Aspen wins! Aspen beats! Only FlintClan ever cheats!"

The elders chuckled and the lead she-kit smiled, basking in the sun.

"Aspenstar," the white tabby mewed "should we chase them?"

"No Whitefang." The she-kit purred "FlintClan got the message."

"Aspenkit, Whitekit, Sunkit, what have you ever been doing to your friends?"

A she-cat who looked just like the lead kit slipped out of the nursery with a grin on her face.

"Another win for AspenClan!" Aspenkit shouted, but she raced over to her mother and nuzzled in her chest fur.

"Are Breezestripe's kits ready to play now?" The ginger she-kit mewed softly as she wound around her mother's legs.

"Yes, dear." Their mother purred. "Just remember, their names are Duskkit and…"

"Mistkit." Whitekit finished for his mother.

"Thanks Leaftail!" Aspenkit purred as she raced in the entrance to the nursery, her littermates following.

"What am I going to do with them?" Leaftail shook her head as she took a vole from the fresh-kill pile.

As Aspenkit entered the nursery, her eyelids dropped from the sleepy scent of milk. Two small kits were plopped down at a sandy tabby's side. Aspenkit ducked her head to the queen and Breezestripe nodded permission for them to see the kits.

"Are you Duskkit?" Whitekit asked the dusty tan tom.

"Yeah." he meowed.

"So this must be Mistkit!" Aspenkit rested her tail on the light gray she-kit's shoulder. "Do you want to come out and play with us?"

All three older kits quickly glanced up at Breezestripe, who mewed "Please, I could use a bit of peace and quiet!"

Mistkit bounded to her paws, her tail lashing. "Can we be part of AspenClan?"

"Sure!" Aspenkit purred. "You'll be in it right away; I'll make the ceremony on the CloudRock."

"CloudRock?" Duskkit mewed, amazed by the thought a fluffy white rock.

Whitekit put his tail on Duskkit's shoulder. "You'll know it when you see it."

The pale rock stretched up barely higher than a full grown cat, but it seemed immense to the kits. As Aspenkit leaped up onto the rock, Duskkit and Mistkit gasped, unable to believe they'll be ever able to jump that high.

"I, Aspenstar, leader of AspenClan, wish to welcome these two honorable cats into our Clan. First, we'll begin with introductions." Aspenkit held her head high. "I am Aspenstar, as you probably already know."

She pointed with her tail to Whitekit and Sunkit.

"They are Whitefang and Suncloud. Whitefang is my deputy, and Suncloud is a warrior. I cover for medicine cat as well."

Duskkit's eyes shone at the mention of the medicine cat role."Excuse me Aspenstar?"

Aspenkit gazed down at him from her perch and twitched an ear for him to go on.

"Could I please take up the role medicine cat?" Duskkit mewed.

Aspenstar smiled "I will teach you all I know."

"Well I want to be a warrior, no offense." Mistkit added.

The warriors heading out on patrol chuckled and delayed to listen to the ceremony.

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Mistwind, for the speed of your paws and battle moves." Aspenkit laid her chin on Mistkit's head and purred.

She then turned to Duskkit. "You will be taking the role of medicine cat, a role to be treasured and respected. From this day forward, you will be known as Duskleaf as a reminder of your role and your light personality. This ceremony is over."

When she leaped down from the CloudRock, she beckoned the two new members of AspenClan over.

"We have just finished a war with FlintClan, the other clan. Right now, we might be on edgy terms, but I would like to take you over to meet them. Their leader is Flintstar and you must treat him with respect. Do not cause war or tension. Got it?" Aspenkit added.

The two kits nodded. Aspenkit grinned. "Then let's get moving."


	2. Chapter 2, a short-term goodbye

Chapter Two

Aspenkit lead the dignified party over to FlintClan's camp, a pile of dark stone, suiting the name. The kits lounged in the grass, with Flintkit laid over the highest stone. The AspenClan kits had their fur washed and whiskers straitened, Aspenkit said they must leave a lasting impression. "Flintstar," Aspenkit mewed "We would like you to meet the new members of our Clan." Flintkit opened one eye and gazed lazily at Mistkit and Duskkit. "Pleasure." He mumbled and drifted back off into sleep. Aspenkit glared at him critically until he heaved himself to his paws. "I'm Flintstar," he yawned. "that's Spottedclaw and Cedarfoot." He gestured to his Clanmates with a flick of his head. He yawned again and set his head down to sleep. "Now please go away." Aspenkit growled and whispered to Duskkit and Mistkit. "He's not usually this lazy, we just had a battle." As Aspenkit stalked away, Duskkit and Mistkit heard her sigh "Typical mouse-brained tom." 

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of orange darted out of the leader's den and sprang onto the highrock.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The members of AspenClan shrugged and sat down, with FlintClan sitting next to them.

"I'm actually Flintkit," Flintkit whispered to Duskkit and Mistkit. "That's Spottedkit and Cedarkit." Cedarkit was looking up at Wildstar with a worried look. Spottedkit turned to them and explained. "Rumors have been going around that RiverClan declared war on ShadowClan, and that rarely EVER happens!"

Aspenkit couldn't help but mew in surprise. "Really? Who told you?"

"I overheard Emberclaw and Boulderfur talking about it; apparently Ripplestar was really angry at Fangstar for some reason or another. Skypaw told me that on patrol she scented blood where RiverClan and ShadowClan territories meet for a brief moment, near Fourtrees." Duskkit and Mistkit's ears flattened, the thought of the two fighting Clans was daunting for new kits.

"Don't worry," Sunkit reassured the kits "They won't choose a battle in the ThunderClan camp, but I'm sure the apprentices will tell us as soon as they get back from the gathering tonight."

Duskkit's eyes glowered moodily. "Of course we're too young to go to the gathering."

"And so are we!" Whitekit shrugged. "That's life. But I think that Flintkit, Spottedkit and Cedarkit might be old enough to be apprentices!"

"No more FlintClan?" Mistkit mewed, disappointed.

Flintkit shook his head. "Well, when you become apprentices, you'll join all of us; Aspenkit, Whitekit and Sunkit are going to be apprenticed a quarter moons later than us. But this is our apprentice ceremony!" His voice cracked in excitement.

Aspenkit noticed that their pelts were unusually smooth, and their tails lifted out of the dust so as to not get them dirty. Aspenkit watched the older kits move forward and felt no feeling of envy, just warmth that spread from the tip of her tail to her ears. Wildstar yowled to silence the murmurs.

"ThunderClan, I am here to share bad news and good news. The rumors shall end here; RiverClan has declared war on ShadowClan because RiverClan swore they scented ShadowClan on a murdered apprentice. ShadowClan angrily denied this and refused to fight for the time being. ShadowClan wishes for ThunderClan to side with them, but I have yet to decide. Now to a happier topic!"

Wildstar meowed. "Flintkit, Spottedkit and Cedarkit have come to the age of 6 moons. Flintkit, come forward." Flintkit padded to the base of the Highrock.

"Flintkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Flintpaw. Specklefoot will be your mentor."

As Specklefoot and Flintpaw touched noses, Wildstar beckoned Spottedkit with her tail.

"Spottedkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Mousepelt shall be your mentor."

Spottedpaw gleefully mewed and winked at the kits as he touched noses with the tabby she-cat and padded to the side of the crowd. Wildstar watched this with warm eyes and then turned to Cedarkit.

"Cedarkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Oakstorm will be your mentor."

Cedarpaw gave an excited purr and bounced over to her mentor, a strong ginger-brown tom. The Clan chanted the apprentices names wildly, Aspenkit's voice joining in the chorus of praise.

"FLINTPAW! SPOTTEDPAW! CEDARPAW!" The kits bounded over to the apprentices. "We'll miss you!" Sunkit mewed.

"Yes, we'll make sure there will always be a FlintClan!" Whitekit promised.

"Don't drive your mentors too crazy!" Aspenkit purred, causing a few chuckles to come from the crowd.

Duskkit and Mistkit came forward. "We'll miss you too." Duskkit meowed. Mistkit seemed less emotional. "Duskkit, we hardly know them!" Duskkit gave a cough that sounded a bit like the words "Manners Mistkit."

Aspenkit curled up next to Whitekit and Sunkit, thinking about her apprentice ceremony. _It'll be here before you know it. _She promised herself. She yawned and kneaded her paws anxiously. _Will I be lonely? _She thought. Then she thought of Flintpaw and the other apprentices. _No, I'll fit in just right._ She closed her eyes and sleep made her drift into a dark world.

"


	3. 3, RiverClan has blood on their paws

**Hi, this is Aspen here, and I just wanted to say that constructive criticism is really helpful, and names for cats in WINDCLAN would greatly be appreciated. For some reason, every single name I come up for a WindClan cat has a bird in it, aside from like... Rabbitfoot or heatherstripe. **

**New fanfic, please don't go hating. **

* * *

Chapter 3

When Aspenkit woke, she felt a prod in her side.

"Go away Whitekit…" she grumbled.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see her brother looking down at her, but instead saw a speckled apprentice.

"Who…?" Aspenkit mewed, but the apprentice put his tail over her mouth.

"My name is Minnowpaw." He lifted his tail off her mouth. "I was… well… let's just say the beginning of this war between ShadowClan and RiverClan."

Aspenkit gaped. "You were murdered?"

"No," Minnowpaw growled bluntly "It's far more than that." Aspenkit cocked her head curiously. "They said you were murdered."

"Well I wasn't!" Minnowpaw hissed. Aspenkit felt shocked as the young cat's fury was unleashed on her. "I-I'm sorry….. sir?" She added just to be safe.

Minnowpaw looked slightly guilty about scaring the kit. "I can't tell you what happened, StarClan won't allow it, but they asked me to give you a prophecy."

Aspenkit nearly coughed up a hairball she was so surprised. "Me? A prophecy for me?! I'm a kit! A tiny insignificant kit!"

Minnowpaw smiled. "Well, just wait. You'll be far more than tiny and insignificant kit!" Aspenkit felt her stomach jolt into a tumult.

"Well," She mewed with the most courage she could muster "Can I hear the prophecy then?"

Minnowpaw nodded slightly, and a light that Aspenkit hadn't noticed shone brightly where his heart should have been.

"The River is tainted with poisons that come from the heart, that influence the pelt, the shell. The Shadows tells no lies and Wind stands alone."

Aspenkit felt a feeling of hopelessness fill her up like a dry creek bed after a downpour.

"No words," Minnowpaw mewed gently "Just drift back to sleep. As you said, your apprentice ceremony will be sooner than you expect."

_What?! _Aspenkit thought _not another mouse-brained prophecy! _But she was swept away into darkness with Minnowpaw's amber eyes thoughtfully looking after her.

When Aspenkit's eyes opened up, this time she did see Whitekit looking down at her. "Aspenkit! Oh Aspenkit! Come quick! It's horrible!"

Aspenkit was on her paws instantly and dashed out of the nursery. When she got view in the clearing, she saw a ginger cat lying on the ground, a several pairs of claw marks on its side. Littleberry, their medicine cat, was busily tending to the cat. The scent of RiverClan and blood filled the clearing. Leaftail turned around and spotted her kits, Sunkit had stumbled out to join them.

"Kits, don't look!" She murmured and covered them with her tail.

Duskkit dashed out of the den. "I'm going to go help Littleberry!" He meowed.

Aspenkit leaped up and dashed alongside Duskkit. As the little cat assisted the tabby medicine cat, Aspenkit viewed the cat's wounds. She leaped away and ducked behind the elders den. Soon she had a paw swathed in cobwebs. She hopped awkwardly back to Duskkit and offered him the paw. He gratefully mewed and applied some to a gash on the cat's neck. Littleberry nodded approvingly and added a bitter smelling poultice.

"What's the kit doing, we can't trust him to heal!" Pondwhisker hissed.

"Shut up." Aspenkit growled, Duskkit paid no attention.

The cat breathed a sigh a relief, but Littleberry's eyebrows where still knitted in worry. Aspenkit shrugged and added some cobwebs to the base of the cat's tail. Aspenkit could tell by the smell that it was a she-cat. Wildstar looked sick as she gazed down at the ragged she-cat.

"Her name is Reedlight," Wildstar murmured after a while. Reedlight opened her eyes at her name.

"RiverClan," She coughed. "RiverClan is persecuting h-h-half Clan c-cats again." Littleberry steadied her and put on another herb mixture. Aspenkit gasped and glanced at Duskkit, who seemed to be choking.

"I-I've got to go…" He bounded back to his mother, and Aspenkit saw their mother's face change from worry to horror. Littleberry looked puzzled, then understanding dawned on her face.

"Aspenkit, go get some more cobwebs please." Littleberry ordered. Aspenkit nodded and dashed away, with thoughts clouding her head.


	4. Chapter 4, two types of ceremonys

Chapter four

Aspenkit woke up to sound of Wildstar summoning the Clan. She nudged Sunkit and Whitekit awake, and padded outside. She sat beside Littleberry.

"How is Reedlight?" She mewed quietly. Littleberry sighed.

"She will live." Littleberry sat silently, and Aspenkit felt complied to move away. Flintpaw sat beside her and head butted her gently.

"How is the leader of AspenClan doing?" Aspenkit blushed and retorted. "And what about the show-off apprentice of Specklefoot's?"

Flintpaw rolled his eyes. "Well, you know me. I'm just an EXPERT at catching mice."

"Scrawny, ant-sized mice." Aspenkit teased. Flintpaw gave up when Whitekit came over.

"Stop flirting you two," he growled jokingly. "Wildstar has something to say." Wildstar gazed down at her Clan proudly.

"I'm sure you have all heard the news of Reedlight and the threat RiverClan poses to us," she murmured "And I share your concerns, trust me."

The Clan's gaze turned to the medicine den, knowing that the bleeding ginger she-cat lay within.

"Why should we trust her?" Pondwhisker growled arrogantly "She could be a spy, anything!"

Wildstar glared down at Pondwhisker with fury blazing in her eyes. "Do you think RiverClan would mangle one of their own warriors?"

Pondwhisker yowled angrily. "RiverClan has always been thieving, and striving purity! Why would they not do this?"

Aspenkit gasped. There was no other cat in the Clan that would challenge Wildstar like that, and it was not the first time that Pondwhisker had openly tested Wildstar's leadership. Wildstar slid her claws out, Aspenkit had never seen her so ruffled. Pondwhisker wore a smug expression on his face, waiting for his leader to speak. Aspenkit suddenly thought of the infamous Darkstripe, Tigerstar's treacherous minion. Pondwhisker was said to be Darkstripe's descendant.

"How dare you challenge me?" Wildstar yowled. "This has happened one too many times, Pondwhisker. You are exiled for a moon, and then you will return to ThunderClan."

Pondwhisker's mouth fell open in surprise, never expecting this dire of a consequence.

Mousepelt sprang to her paws, her tail lashing. "Yes Pondwhisker, we're tired of this!" Her eyes blazed with a fierceness that only enemy warriors received, and Pondwhisker flinched away as the other cats of the Clan joined with Mousepelt's yowls.

"Pondwhisker, you've never been helpful in times of need!"

"Yes, Pondwhisker! Wildstar is right!"

Aspenkit wished to join in, but one glance at her mother and she remained silent, watching Pondwhisker flatten to the ground in fear. Flintpaw was gazing at the tom in disgust, but did not speak out. Wildstar let the Clan continue for a few more moments, and then interrupted.

"Pondwhisker, Boulderfur and Lightningpelt will guide you to the waterfall sanctuary for cats that have been in the same… situation as you. You may depart now. If you wish to give Pondwhisker any passing remarks, do so now."

No cat stepped forward, not even Pondwhisker's son, Pricklepaw. Aspenkit wondered if Pondwhisker would come back after this, if he would remain a rogue. But Pondwhisker's eyes clearly betrayed the fact that he longed to stay in ThunderClan. Boulderfur and Lightningpelt walked on either side of him, escorting him out of the camp. Whitekit looked horrified, and Sunkit had an expression of disbelief on her face. Spottedpaw peered out from behind Mousepelt and Cedarpaw shuddered. Aspenkit looked up at Wildstar and saw her face as if all her nine lives were stripped away and she was left ragged and weak.

"Pondwhisker was her brother." Flintpaw murmured, and Aspenkit turned to look at him in surprise. "It must be painful for her." Wildstar flicked an ear for silence and stood straighter, all signs of old age gone. "However, there have been dangerous rogues on our territory, and we must take precautions. Foxcrouch discovered scent, so we must watch out."

Aspenkit narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. If rogues were on the territory, Wildstar would need warriors. Was this what Minnowpaw was talking about? Wildstar's next words filled her with joy.

"Aspenkit, Whitekit and Sunkit, step forward." Aspenkit gave herself a two-second grooming and bounded forward, her whole body quivering in excitement. Duskkit was smiling ear to ear for his den mates, but Mistkit looked upset at losing the older kits. Whitekit padded up to her and Sunkit tenderly stepped into line by Aspenkit. Wildstar gazed down at them, warmth filling her gaze.

"Whitekit, come here."

Whitekit padded up half-way the highledge, and Wildstar came down. "From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw." Wildstar thought and then spoke again. "Your mentor will be Emberclaw. Emberclaw, you have shown loyalty and courage beyond StarClan and I entrust you with passing these traits onto Whitepaw. " Whitepaw bounced down the highledge over to the she-cat and touched noses eagerly with her. Aspenkit purred for her brother and returned her attention to Wildstar. The ginger she-cat was lost in thought.

"Sunkit, come forward."

Sunkit gulped and padded to the base of the highledge. Her light ginger pelt glowed faintly in the sunlight, giving a candle-like appearance.

"Sunkit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Oakstorm. Oakstorm, you have bravery and skills of a lion. I hope you pass these traits onto Sunpaw."

Sunpaw, trembling, walked over to Oakstorm and shyly touched noses with him. Oakstorm smiled encouragingly, and Sunpaw straightened herself bravely. Wildstar sniffed the bright breeze of Newleaf and spoke once more.

"Aspenkit, step forward."

Aspenkit shivered and stepped onto the rough rock. She felt her claws flex in anxiety and Aspenkit turned her gaze to her leader.

"Aspenkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw. Your mentor will be Stormleap. Stormleap, you have great endurance and loyalty and I trust you will pass these traits onto Aspenpaw."

Aspenpaw felt excitement spreading through her from the tip of her tail to her ears. Stormleap was the respected deputy, and the best warrior at the lake! The gray tom touched noses with her and winked slyly. Aspenpaw stepped back into the crowd as they cheered.

"WHITEPAW! SUNPAW! ASPENPAW!"

Aspenpaw's mother came up to her, along with Flintpaw.

"


	5. Sisters

**Sorry for such a short chapter, it's late Sunday night and I'm tired.**

** *#%! I just realized I forgot the elders!**

**Grasspelt: Tan tom with a shredded ear. The oldest cat at the lake.**

**Honeytail: Yellow she-cat with a golden tail (and some golden tales too, _why ya should hear_ _dat time when I chased dat squirrel up dat big ol' oak!_)**

**Weaselfang: Extremely grumpy old brown tom with an overgrown canine tooth. (yuck!)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Aspenpaw, we're so proud!"

Flintpaw nudged her playfully. "I guess I was wrong about the whole quarter moon thing, ay?"

Aspenpaw leaped at him with soft paws. "You couldn't tell if an army of foxes were marching toward the camp in daylight, mousebrain!"

Flintpaw growled and crouched down, but was flattened by Cricketpaw. "Oy, no shredding the apprentices!"

Flintpaw grumbled and got to his feet. "It's not like you didn't put a fire ant in my nest the first night!"

Cricketpaw rolled his eyes mischievously. " I keep on telling you, Skypaw did that!"

Flintpaw shoved Cricketpaw. "C'mon, let's show 'em the den!"

Aspenpaw looked up at Stormleap, who nodded. "Go on," he rumbled "you'll need to make a nest, and then we can go hunting." Aspenpaw bounced away, her paws excited at the thought of springing on a mouse.  
"Thank you Stormleap!"

As Aspenpaw, Whitepaw and Sunpaw entered the den, Skypaw turned towards them excitedly. "It's going to be great to have new apprentices!" she purred "It's getting a bit stuffed up with all these toms in here."

"Hey," Cricketpaw pouted "we're not THAT bad…."

Skypaw rolled her eyes. "I got some feathers for your nests, you can weave them through the moss and bracken, and then you should be fine."

Aspenpaw nodded gratefully and began to pull together a nest, and Sunpaw came up next to her, while Whitepaw was drawn to Flintpaw, Pricklepaw and Cricketpaw like a moth to flame. Aspenpaw and Sunpaw giggled as they watched Whitepaw clumsily toss some moss and hit Cricketpaw, and the tom turned around and bopped him on the head.

"So, being an apprentice…. " Sunpaw murmured.  
"You gonna miss mom?" Aspenpaw whispered.

Sunpaw sighed and nosed a feather toward Aspenpaw. "Yeah, but we'll have to get used to it."

Aspenpaw felt a wave of sympathy for her shy sister. She was going to be among a lot of older cats in a small den, and without a mother to comfort her. Aspenpaw licked Sunpaw's kit-soft ears comfortingly. "I'll be here too." She purred. Sunpaw gave her a grateful glance.

"Sisters?"

"Sisters."


	6. A hunting trip gone awry

**Just to let you know, it might be a little hard to read Honeytail's dialogue because she is sort of a female Purdy, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Aspenpaw watched Stormleap's haunches as they walked through the forest. He had explained to her the expectations of an apprentice, and the hunter's crouch. He was first going to take her down to the lake, where she could see all four territories.

"Remember, there has been rogue scent, so watch out and remember to taste the wind."

Aspenpaw nodded, her mind racing to keep all this new knowledge secure.

"Here's the lake."

Stormleap stepped aside so Aspenpaw could the entire sparkling lake, dyed blue in the Newleaf sun rays. She could see the ShadowClan apprentices playing by the lake, and what looked like a mentor telling them to knock it off. She giggled when she thought that it sounded exactly like something Cricketpaw would do.

She turned to look at WindClan's territory, the grass and heather combining to make a sweet scent. Suddenly, Stormleap stiffened and bounded away, growling "Follow me."

Aspenpaw sprayed pebbles into the water as she raced after he mentor. She then noticed a WindClan patrol carrying a limp body. She pressed herself forward and scented blood. _Oh StarClan, not another Reedlight! _ As Stormleap bounded to the patrol, the WindClan cats waved their tails in greeting.

"Jaywind," Stormleap acknowledged the lead cat. "What is this?" The gray tom leading the patrol was breathing hard.

"We found another cat on the border with RiverClan!" Jaywind gasped "As you can see, he is half-dead."

Stormleap bristled. "Ripplestar has plenty of explaining to do at the next gathering." Jaywind gave a tight nod.

"Our medicine cat is ill. Can yours take care of this cat?"

Stormleap looked troubled at the thought of making a decision without the leader. "We can't leave him to bleed to death in the dust," Stormleap concluded "We'll take him home. Come along Aspenpaw."

Stormleap gave each cat in the patrol a quick nod before taking the bleeding cat and Aspenpaw gave each cat a nod and sprang after him into the forest. She heard Jaywind call out something, and she turned back. "We're in your debt!" The tom had yowled. Stormleap paused before growling "Consider it nothing." And he padded quickly into the forest.

"Littleberry! Littleberry, help!" Aspenpaw bounded into the camp, with Stormleap following, carrying the cat. Littleberry shot out of her den, took one look at the cat and shrieked "Not another one!" and disappeared into her den for herbs. Suddenly, Aspenpaw felt Minnowpaw's spirit appear next to her. His starry pelt was barely visible as he mewed. "He was my father." Aspenpaw felt his sorrow as he gazed at the tom, but then the sorrow blossomed into a fierce, crimson rage. "Ripplestar MUST pay for this!" He hissed. "Reedlight is my mother, I will not let Ripplestar lay a single whisker on anymore of my family!"

Aspenpaw blinked at the rage that the young cat was feeling. The anger started to cool, and Minnowpaw whispered "See you tonight." Before disappearing into mist.

"Go get some fresh-kill." Aspenpaw jumped as Stormleap meowed. "Then get to sleep. Wildstar says that she would like to have a word with you in the morning." Aspenpaw nodded, pleasure spreading through her. _A talk with the Clan leader after my first day out of camp!? So cool! _Stormleap walked away, and Aspenpaw grabbed four mice from the fresh-kill pile. She headed towards the elder's den, and as she walked in, she noticed Sunpaw, who was trapped in one of Honeytail's stories.

"So I jus' scooted up dat' tree like a rabbit down a' hole, and dat' fox couldn't get me at all!" Sunpaw nodded, trying to pry a tick off Grasspelt. "Wow, that must have been scary!" Aspenpaw winced._ Wrong thing to say. _

"Nah, dat' didn' scare me one bit! But this one time, Grasspelt got so scared dat' he jumped out of his fur when a squirrel…" Aspenpaw decided to save Sunpaw. "I brought mice!" She exclaimed loudly, and Grasspelt licked his lips. "I heard 'bout that news by the lake." Grasspelt gratefully took a mouse. "Anything to say about it?" Aspenpaw's eyelids drooped from tiredness.

"I promise I will tell you in the morning after I talk to Wildstar."

Grasspelt's eyes glimmered in amusement. "You've got quite a schedule, kit. Make sure you don't wear yourself out."

Aspenpaw let out a rusty purr and Grasspelt motioned for the entrance. "You and Sunpaw get a bite to eat, then get to sleep."

Aspenpaw plodded to her nest, stomach full and eyes half closed. As she curled up next to Sunpaw, she looked around her and let out a contented purr. This was her home.


	7. that escalated quickly

**Aspen here! *Waves frantically at invisible readers* HINT HINT **

**I had a friend read this, and they commented about Minnowpaw and I got really freaked out. JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP, MINNOWPAW AND ASPENPAW ARE NOT GOING TO BE MATES. Because:**

**1.) Minnowpaw is DEAD**

**2.) Aspenpaw is... well... let's just say she's got a relationship already worked out with her. (INside the Clan by the way, I always thought Erin Hunter sort of over did it with the cross Clans thing.)**

**3.) StarClan would NEVER allow it. (Bluestar: FIRST of all, you are in different clans, and the WARRIOR CODE SAYS *blah blah blah*)**

**Ok, so let's get onto the story, I feel like Ripplestar is kicking me in the butt to type faster.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Helloooooo? Anybody home?" She felt a soft paw tapping her on her head, and she remembered Minnowpaw. "Just cuz' you're a StarClan cat doesn't me you have to hit me."

Minnowpaw rolled his eyes. "Cats in prophecies are _reserved _for hitting."

Aspenpaw twitched her tail. "So, what am I here for?"

"Training."

Aspenpaw groaned. Even though it was a dream, she could feel every muscle ache, her paws were sore from running on pebbles, and she was still going to do training NEXT MORNING. Minnowpaw gazed at her sympathetically . "It won't be or feel the same, and I'll let you eat a StarClan mouse so you'll be super refreshed." Aspenpaw brightened up at the sound of that. Minnowpaw bounded into the reeds, it was obviously RiverClan's area of StarClan. He stopped at a small, motionless pool, and gestured for her to come forward. As she gazed in, she saw the lake, and all the camps and territories.

"Focus on the RiverClan camp." Minnowpaw whispered. Aspenpaw looked down and the image of the RiverClan camp was zoomed up.

"Our next step is to purify WindClan! They have had poisons from ThunderClan, our greatest enemy! ShadowClan is just a distraction; we will attack the ThunderClan camp now!"

Minnowpaw coughed. "Wow, didn't expect that one. You can have a bite of mouse now, but then wake up, okay!?"

Aspenpaw dashed over to a river. "I've got to wake up now!" And she dunked her head in the river.

She woke up suddenly and messed up her fur. Aspenpaw raced into the clearing. "RiverClan is attacking! RiverClan is coming!" Wildstar burst out of her den.

"How do you know this?"

Aspenpaw was stuck. _I can't just tell every cat in the Clan that I go to StarClan! Mousedung! _"I was walking at the lake, and saw the patrol coming." She lied. Wildstar narrowed her eyes and Aspenpaw began to sweat, but then the ginger she-cat flicked her tail dismissively and leaped onto the Highledge. "Attack! There's an attack!" By then, all the cats were out of their dens. Sunpaw was shivering, and Aspenpaw pressed next to her. Sunpaw glanced up and purred. Wildstar was giving orders, and Aspenpaw turned her head to the Highledge.

"Hide Reedlight and Stoneclaw, and get the kits hidden as well. Prepare for battle!"

Before you could say mouse, a brown tabby she-cat burst out of the bushes. "RiverClan, attack!"

Wildstar leaped from the highledge onto the she-cat, slashing at her throat mercilessly. Aspenpaw found herself in the middle of a battle. With a jolt of panic, she realized that she knew no fighting moves. _Oh StarClan, I'm as useless as a kittypet! _But then she felt a cool breeze and suddenly Minnowpaw was guiding her paws, but her mind was still intact.

_That gray tom over there, attack him._

Aspenpaw grimaced and leaped, not yowled so the tom was taken completely by surprise. He twisted around and Aspenpaw was upon him, slashing his ears so the blood ran into his eyes, blinding him. "Dirty trick." The tom snarled. He leaped at Aspenpaw, but misjudged the leap and crashed at her paws. Aspenpaw was on his back, slashing the fur on his spine till he screamed like a new-born kit. "That was for Minnowpaw!" She hissed into his ear and let him go. The tom raced, caterwauling, into the bushes. Aspenpaw turned around to hear Whitepaw's desperate yowl.

"Somebody, help! Help!"

Aspenpaw soon located her brother pinned underneath Ripplestar, who was locking her jaws around Whitepaw's throat. Aspenpaw felt both her fury and Minnowpaw's rise up in her chest and she leaped.

Aspenpaw felt her claws rip Ripplestar's back, and Ripplestar rolled over. Aspenpaw leaped up and landed on Ripplestar's belly. The she-cat, temporarily winded, could not retaliate when Aspenpaw sliced her belly. Ripplestar let out a pained shriek and swung a paw at Aspenpaw's head. Aspenpaw got clouted in the ear and recoiled with a hiss. Within an instant, both she-cats were on their paws, ready to fight. Aspenpaw flashed forward and swiped at Ripplestar's head, but Ripplestar rolled sideways and swept Aspenpaw's legs out from underneath her. With a triumphant yowl, Ripplestar pushed Aspenpaw into the dust, choking her. "Let's agree on this," Ripplestar hissed "You surrender, or I will kill you." Aspenpaw threw Ripplestar off and the RiverClan leader fell… onto Whitepaw's claws.

Ripplestar struggled, but to no avail. Aspenpaw stalked forward with a hiss. "Or how about this?" Aspenpaw claws Ripplestar's belly three times, and the RiverClan leader howled. Aspenpaw twitched her tail and Whitepaw let the bleeding she-cat go. "You will pay…" Ripplestar coughed, crouching into a fighting stance. Aspenpaw leaped on her, and Ripplestar's legs crumpled underneath her. "Surrender, or die." Aspenpaw hissed. With that, Ripplestar ripped herself free and limped quickly into the bushes, yowling for retreat.

As Aspenpaw watched the RiverClan cats tear through the brambles, the ThunderClan cats began to yowl in triumph. Sunpaw pounded up to her.

"We all saw you fighting with Ripplestar, the battle sort of stopped to watch!" Sunpaw meowed excitedly "You were great! And no one ever gave you a fighting session!"

_Yes, but they gave Minnowpaw one. _

Aspenpaw purred and lifted her tail. "You fought well too! We'll make sure those River-rats don't get in our way again!"

As Sunpaw continued to talk, Aspenpaw felt Minnowpaw appear.

_Good job. But there will be more battles, and you have to be prepared. _

Aspenpaw lifted her chin determinedly.

_I will Minnowpaw. I promise you._

* * *

**Ok, I realize know that that last line COULD have sounded like love, but NO. NO WAY IN THE DARK FOREST.**

***clutches chest* review... its killing me... *drifts into unconsciousness* **


End file.
